Late
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: Late. The damned plane was late. Oneshot. Gavin Brothers. Please read and review!


Late

Late

A fanfiction by: Mr.Trite

Late. The damned plane was late.

Angrily, Kristoph Gavin looked down at the fine diamond-encrusted watch, frowning. Ten minutes? Ten whole minutes? The young defense attorney looked up with a sigh, wondering what could possibly be taking that thing so long. Kristoph had never been one for planes. There was just so many things that could go wrong- Low on gas, no seating available, freak snow storm…crashing. At the mere idea, the young man's eyes went wide behind his thin-framed glasses. What if..?

No. Kristoph Gavin, only twenty-six years old, sighed, calming himself. What were the chances that the plane- The _one_ plane out of all the others coming in - would crash? Frustrated, the young defense attorney looked down to his watch again, and then to the large electronic board above him, which announced flight departures and, more importantly, arrivals. Yep. Still not here. Kristoph gave another angry huff, now tapping his foot. Even for his young age, Kristoph was a seasoned and well-respected defense attorney, and was not used to waiting on other people.

Kristoph wondered if it was possible to sue the pilot flying for holding back a vital piece of information for him.

Above the blonde's head, the speakers crackled to life. _We apologize for the delay, but flight 20-_ Kristoph held his breath. 206? Flight 206? _-4 from New York has just arrived. Once again, we apologize for the delay, but flight 204 from New York has just arrived. Thank you, and have a great day!_ The speakers died again, and Kristoph's breath left through his nose, shakily.

Now, Kristoph was a calm man. He knew that he couldn't also get his way- He had known that ever since his parents died five years ago.

However, Mr. Kristoph Gavin liked getting his way.

_How hard could it possibly be to land a plane?_ The defense attorney looked over his shoulder to the information desk, where a young blonde woman sat chewing gum and browsing the computer on her desk, most likely looking at some non-work related things. Kristoph grimaced- She was the type of woman who had a bra size bigger than her IQ. However Kristoph gave in with a tiniest of sighs- She was probably the only one that could help him. He walked over to the desk, praying to the God he scarcely believed in that she'd do more help than harm.

"Excuse me, Miss." The bleached blonde woman looked up at him from her computer, looking, for all the word was worth, bored. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, however, when she laid eyes on him. "Oh! Hi, cutie!" It took all Kristoph had from smacking his forehead against the counter of the desk right then and there. _So much for that._

The young woman leaned over the desk, showing off her chest through the blue suit she wore. "Can I, like, help you today, handsome?" _Pick up a dictionary, maybe?_,thought Kristoph, resisting the urge to actually say it out loud.

"I'm looking for the schedule of flight 206?" When the blonde only gave him a dumb look- _Candy_, it said on her name tag. Who named their child Candy? – He sighed. "When's the flight supposed to land, Miss?" At this, the girl giggled.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so sooner, silly?" The woman continued to giggle as she moved the mouse with her hand- Pink and blue nail polish, Kristoph noted-, and gave a frustrated sigh. "I suck with computers." She complained under her breath. "Where's this flight or yours coming in from, cutie?"

"Germany." Kristoph sounded miserable. He looked up to the ceiling, wondering if it was legal to fling your hand over somebody's mouth if they're talking you to death. A plea of self-defense, maybe? A wry smile etched itself onto Kristoph's face. Not like it'd matter much, anyway.

"Ooh!" fawned Candy, hand to her cheek as she looked at Kristoph with a blush on her face, "_Germany!_ How _foreign_! I wish I could go there- You sure are a lucky thing!" She reached over to pinch his cheek, but Kristoph stepped back. God only knew what kind of _diseases_ that girl had on her hands. The young woman pouted at the reaction.

"Aww, don't be such a sour pickle!" Kristoph cleared his throat, ignoring the rather odd name. _I need to move out of LA._.. "I'm not going there. Now, about when it's scheduled to land? The flight, it's rather late…"

"You're _not_?" Candy, for the first time, looked at Kristoph like he was crazy. Then she smiled. "Can I have your ticket, then?" Candy's eyes were wide, practically jumping out of her seat in excitement. Kristoph shook his head. "I don't have one. Actually, I'm here to pick up my—"

"You _don't_ have a ticket?!" Candy looked shocked at first, but then an all-knowing, sneaky smile spread across her face. Her high-pitched, squeak of a voice dropped to whisper.

"Are you, like, some secret plane jacker or somebody? I knew you were too suave to be a good guy! Don't worry- I won't tell anybody!" Kristoph looked at the woman like she was absolutely insane.

"Actually, I'm—"

"_We apologize again for the delay, but flight 206 from Germany has just arrived. Once again, we apologize for the delay, but flight 206 from Germany has just arrived. Thank you, and have a great day!"_

Kristoph looked up at the speakers like they were the holiest thing he had ever seen.

Kristoph looked again to the blonde woman and nodded his head, smiling kindly. "Thank you." He said, rushing off towards the arrival gates, leaving a charmed ditz of a woman named Candy Kanez, who all the while wondered if she should go report that suave mystery man/plane hijacker to the police.

xxx

_Now, where _is _he?_ Kristoph kept his eyes peeled for the little boy he had been waiting for. It had been a long eight years since he had seen the child, yet the boy's face had burned itself into Kristoph's head- Tan, always flushed with happiness, the smile always printed on his face leaving early laugh marks.

And who could forget those ocean blue eyes?

"Kristoph!" Snapping himself out of memories from so long ago, Kristoph's pale blue eyes sparked to life when he heard his name.

And there, standing in front of him, was Klavier Gavin.

The first thought that flashed through Kristoph's mind was that his little brother was _tall_. As a matter of fact, Kristoph realized, the boy was almost as tall as himself, if not taller. Also, despite his young age of seventeen, Klavier had definitely grown up, and not just in height. His shoulders were broad and steady, and his chest lean. Yes, without a doubt, the little boy Kristoph once knew had been replaced by a young man. A _handsome_ young man, at that.

Kristoph couldn't help it: he smiled. "Ah, Klavier. How was your trip?" His little brother shrugged, those amazing sapphire eyes blocked by the black shades he wore over them, leaving one disappointed Kristoph. Was this a cover for an eye color Klavier didn't want? Did his little brother not realize what a gift he had?

"Oh, it was alright." The answer definitely seemed off to Kristoph. Before Kristoph had left for America, Klavier had been a talkative little boy, always finding something to say. Had this disappeared as well? Kristoph sighed. Maybe the two were total strangers, after all. What else could it be?

The truth hit Kristoph like a ton of bricks.

The older Gavin smiled to himself, chuckling as he tapped his own forehead with the tips of his fingers, sighing. _Stupid me._ He looked up at his brother through his glasses, smiling. "Klavier… _Können Sie Englisch sprechen?_" In response, the younger boy grinned and looked down to his feet, a tinge of a blush forming.

"_Nicht das gut. Es tut mir leid_." Kristoph only shook his head at Klavier's apology.

"_Nein. Ich unterrichte Sie." _Klavier looked up at his brother enthusiastically, nodding his head.

"_Ja!_" agreed Klavier, and Kristoph chuckled. There was another thing about Klavier that Kristoph was of changing- His little brother's enthusiasm. No matter what, Klavier had always had it. Knowing that, there was only one thing left the defense attorney needed to know before taking this stranger home with him.

Kristoph moved his hands to Klavier's face and removed the sunglasses he wore, and smiled brightly at what the found.

Behind those black sunglasses were two sapphire blue eyes, which seemed to shine brighter than the sun itself. Kristoph's smile was indescribable. Klavier looked confused. "Something… is wrong?" he asked in English, and Kristoph laughed.

"No. Come now, let's go home." Putting the shades back over Klavier's eyes, Kristoph extended his hand, which Klavier took with a smile.


End file.
